On The Floor
On The Floor by Jennifer Lopez ft. Pitbull will be featured in Babies, the twelfth episode of Season Three. It will be sung by Brittany Pierce and Blaine Anderson. Lyrics Blaine: J-Lo! Brittany (Blaine): It's a new generation (Mr. Worldwide) of party people Blaine: Get on the floor dale Get on the floor dale RedOne! Brittany: Let me introduce you to my party people in the club, huh. Blaine: I’m loose And everybody knows I get off the chain Baby it’s the truth I’m like Inception, I play with your brain So don’t sleep or snooze I don’t play no games so don’t do-do-don't get it confused no 'cause you will lose yeah Now, now pump-pump-pump-pum-pum-pump-pump it up And back it up like a Tonka truck Dale Brittany: If you go hard you gotta get on the floor If you're a party freak then step on the floor If you're an animal then tear up the floor Break a sweat on the floor Yeah we work on the floor Don’t stop keep it moving Put your drinks up Pick your body up and drop it on the floor Let the rhythm change your world on the floor You know we’re running (Blaine: Woo) tonight on the floor Brazil, Morocco London to Ibiza Straight to L.A. New York Vegas to Africa (Blaine: Dale!) Dance the night away Live your life and stay young on the floor Dance the night away Grab somebody, drink a little more Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a Tonight we gon’ be it on the floor Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a Tonight we gon’ be it on the floor I know you got it clap your hands on the floor And keep on rockin’, rock it up on the floor If you’re a criminal kill it on the floor Steal it quick on the floor, on the floor Don’t stop keep it moving Put your drinks up Its getting ill It's getting sick on the floor We never quit, we never rest on the floor If I ain’t wrong we’ll probably die on the floor Brazil, Morocco London to Ibiza Straight to LA, New York Vegas to Africa (Blaine: Dale!) Dance the night away Live your life and stay young on the floor Dance the night away Grab somebody, drink a little more Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a Tonight we gon’ be it on the floor Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a Tonight we gon’ be it on the floor Blaine: That badonka donk is like a trunk full of bass on an old school Chevy Seven tray donkey donk All I need is some vodka, some chonkey coke And watch it she gon' get donkey konged Baby if you’re ready for things to get heavy I get on the floor and act a fool if you let me Dale Don’t believe me just bet me My name ain’t Keath but I see why you Sweat me L.A. Miami New York Say no more get on the floor Get on the floor Brittany: Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a Tonight we gon’ be it on the floor Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a Tonight we gon’ be it on the floor Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a Tonight we gon’ be it on the floor Trivia * In the episode, the song will be extended. For example, after the bridge, one more "Dance the night away" part will be featured before the "Tonight we gon' be it on the floor" part Videos Category:Songs Category:Season 3 Songs Category:Songs sung by Brittany Category:Songs sung by Blaine